Otro punto de vista Libro 1
by Earen - Niebla
Summary: El primer libro desde el punto de vista de los malos!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, primero de todo presentarnos. Somos Earen Y Niebla. Ambas hemos publicado ya algunos trabajos (Earen (bajo el nombre de Arys): Dónde está mi gomina, Yo amo a Harry Potter, El rincón de Umbirdge, entre otros. Niebla: Compromiso inesperado (prometo seguirlo en breve) y otros que no he publicado en esta página.)

Este fic es una versión de lo que les ocurre a ''los malos'' durante el primer libro de Harry Potter, con algunos ligeros cambios en la historia. Esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen su opinión.

Aviso: Todos los personajes (A excepción de Earen, Niebla, Nami y alguno que otro nombre suelto) son propiedad de J.K.rowling.

Los diálogos en cursiva son en francés ¿¿OK??

**Otro punto de vista**

Libro 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo**

Era una noche lluviosa a finales de agosto. En un pequeño pueblo al norte de Francia reinaba la calma absoluta. La mayoría de vecinos estaba ya en la cama, recuperando fuerzas para afrontar el siguiente día.

De la nada, aparecieron unas quince figuras con capa, que se agruparon frente una de las casas. En el interior se oía ruido. Era evidente que aún estaban despiertos. Las figuras atravesaron el jardín. Una fuerza extraña abrió la puerta. Decidieron entrar, pero mientras se dirigían al salón un hombre les cortó el paso.

_-Ríndete Black. No podréis escapar.- dijo una de las figuras._

_-Nunca-respondió el hombre. Lucharemos hasta el final._

Un conjunto de luces llenaron el recibidor. Una mujer se unió a la lucha.

Después de media hora tres cuerpos yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Una de las figuras y los dos ocupantes de la casa.

_-Maldición, seguro que podían darnos información_

_-Tranquilízate Vincent... Ya no podemos hacer nada. Habría que buscar a las chicas._

Buscaron durante hora y media hasta encontrar una trampilla de acceso a un viejo túnel. Cinco de ellos siguieron en el túnel, mientras el resto se ocupaba de los cuerpos inertes.

Earen estaba asustada. No entendía porque a pocos días de volver al colegio y en plena noche sus padres la habían obligado a coger a su hermana y recorrer el viejo túnel que partía de debajo de su casa. Cuando llegó al final del túnel se encontraba en mitad del bosque. Lo recorrió durante un tiempo hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva. Se acurrucó en ella abrazando a su hermana y se durmió.

Las voces la despertaron. Abrió los ojos, pero una intensa luz la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. La obligaron a levantarse y a salir del refugio. Entonces pudo volver a abrir los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro y aunque no llovía se notaba el frescor de la humedad.

_-Eres Earen Black?- Un hombre alto y con capa la apuntaba con una varita que emitía luz._

_-Si._

Estaba confusa. Abrazó más fuerte a su hermana, que dormía ajena a lo que ocurría. El mismo hombre volvió a hablar.

_-Tendrás que venir con nosotros al Ministerio. Peyrille coge a la pequeña._

_-No.-Eren dio un paso atrás negándose a soltar a su hermana._

_-Está bien, puedes llevarla tú. Vamos._

Empezaba a amanecer cuando en la sala del ministerio se había tomado una decisión.

_-Bueno Earen, como te niegas a separarte de tu hermana, no podrás seguir estudiando en Beauxbatons. Iréis a un orfanato mágico y allí seguirás con tus lecciones._

_-¿Y nuestros padres?_

_-Me temo que no les volveréis a ver. Se opusieron al Ministerio. Puedes dar gracias de que piensen que una chica de catorce años no es un peligro._

BRRRUUUUMM

Un trueno despertó a Earen. Estaba en un compartimiento del tren. Miró el reloj. Debía estar a punto de llegar, en menos de una hora partiría el Expreso de Hogwarts y tenían que cogerlo para llegar al castillo. La chica que tenia enfrente bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y al miró.

_-No entiendo porque no podíamos quedarnos en Francia..._

_-Lo sabes bien. Además de que te llegara la carta a mi me ofrecieron un puesto de profesora. Y... en Francia empezábamos a levantar sospechas._

_-Como sea..._

_-Escucha, -dijo Earen armándose de paciencia- se que prefieres Francia mil veces antes que Londres, yo también, pero no tenemos más remedio que aguantarnos y aceptar esto, como mínimo de momento. _

_-Es que aquí todo es tan diferente …_

_-Ya verás como te acostumbras._

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

¡Dejen reviwers please!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí el capítulo dos.

**Capítulo 2**

**El tren de Hogwarts**

Earen miró por la ventana. A ella tampoco le gustaba Londres, además que allí no conocían a nadie y era evidente que eran extranjeras por su habla afrancesada que tanta gracia daba a algunos londinenses. Sin embargo le hacía ilusión empezar en Hogwarts. Había oído que era un lugar mágico lleno de misterios y tenía mucha curiosidad, pero tenía miedo de no servir como maestra ya que hacía muy poco tiempo que había terminado la carrera de Historia de la Magia. Su hermana su lado leía una revista en inglés con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Por qué no vas a hacer amigos? __–__preguntó Earen con optimismo._

_-No creo que nadie quiera ser amigo mío __–_Niebla seguía en sus trece bastante malhumorada. Earen insistió. Niebla tenía once años y era muy guapa: tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos heredados de su madre y una larga y reluciente cabellera rubia. Sin embargo, Earen era todo lo contrario y el vivo reflejo de su padre: ojos castaños al igual que su pelo mucho más corto que el de su hermana. Mucha gente no se creía que fueran hermanas porque no se parecían en nada, sin embargo eran muy parecidas psicológicamente.

_-Creo que deberías intentarlo_ –insistió Earen por lo que se llevó una mirada de reproche de Niebla.

Así pasaron casi una hora. El tren poco a poco se llenaba de estudiantes de entre 11 y 17 años, todos con mucha energía y armando un gran alboroto. Las dos chicas estaban en el primer compartimiento del tren escarlata que era el Expreso de Hogwarts y desde dentro veían pasar a la gente riendo y chillando al reencontrarse. A penas cinco minutos antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, el alboroto era insoportable, así que Niebla tuvo que dejar su libro a un lado vencida. Los chicos se amontonaban al lado de las ventanas y despedían a sus familias chillando.

Por fin el tren se puso en marcha y poco a poco los alumnos dejaron los pasillos y se instalaron el los vagones. Sin embargo todavía había muchos que no tenían compartimiento e iban chillando por los pasillos en busca de un lugar libre. Pasados diez minutos tres chicos entraron en el vagón de las dos hermanas francesas y se quedaron un poco avergonzados en la puerta. Tenían la edad de Niebla y se les veía encantados por estar allí.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –dijo el chico rubio.

-Si, claro –dijo Earen y se dirigió a su hermana- _Yo me iré al vagón del maquinista¿parecen simpáticos verdad?_

Earen cogió un par de pergaminos y salió del vagón dejando a su hermana con los chicos.

Niebla se limitó a maldecir con la mirada a su hermana. No le gustaba estar sola con desconocidos. Recogió su libro e intentó concentrarse.

El chico rubio decidió hacer las presentaciones.

- Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Niebla levantó la vista del libro y miró de reojo a los acompañantes del rubio. Tenían pinta de armario.

- Yo me llamo Niebla.

Y sin añadir nada más volvió la vista al libro.

El rubio parecía empeñado en mantener una conversación.

- ¿Es tu primer año, verdad¿Sabes ya en que casa vas a estar? En principio nadie lo sabe, pero estoy seguro de que iré a Slytherin, como toda mi familia.

- _Dios … que pesado..._

- ¿Que¿Eso era francés no? Entonces¿eres de Francia?

- Oui.

-Eso que significa- pidió uno de los armarios

-Es si en francés Goyle. Algo entiendo- dijo sonriendo a la chica.

Niebla suspiró y cerró el libro. Algo movió una cesta de mimbre en el portaequipajes. Los chicos miraron hacia arriba mientras Niebla sacaba algo de la cesta. Al poco una pitón de unos dos metros había salido de la cesta y se había enrollado alrededor de la chica.

-Cuidado- gritó Crabbe- Te va a comer!

-No seas burro... debe ser su mascota. Creo que tú también estarás en Slytherin.

Niebla se encogió de hombros y salió del compartimiento. Necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas.

El Expreso era largo y se movía con rapidez y a Niebla le costó al principio mantener el equilibrio. El tren estaba lleno de chicos a los que no conocía de nada y la mayoría eran mucho mayores que ella. Miró a ver si encontraba a su hermana, pero esta estaba en el primer vagón con el maquinista organizando su agenda de clases. Así que Niebla siguió caminando por el tren hasta que tropezó con una chica de pelo castaño muy enmarañado y cara de mandona que ya llevaba puesta la túnica del colegio y debía tener la misma edad que ella.

-Perdona –le dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de un vagón- ¿Has visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido el suyo.

Niebla negó con la cabeza y vio a un chico con cara redonda que parecía angustiado.

-¿Dónde lo perdiste? –preguntó Niebla al chico que parecía desesperado.

-Tú no eres inglesa ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica castaña.

-No, soy francesa –respondió Niebla de mal humor a esa chica tan inquisidora.

-Lo supe enseguida por como hablas –contestó la chica- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Este es Neville y esos, OH, ese es Ron Weasley y ese de allí Harry Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? –preguntó Niebla curiosa. El chico levantó la mano y la saludó.

-Yo soy Niebla Black –se presentó- ¿Estáis nerviosos?

-Mucho –contestó el chico pelirrojo que se llamaba Weasley- Dicen que en la selección te has de enfrentar a un troll. Y la verdad nosotros casi no sabemos nada de magia, esa chica de allí –dijo refiriéndose a Hermione que acababa de abandonar el vagón- ya sabe unos cuantos hechizos, pero nosotros…

-Yo tampoco se gran cosa –confesó Niebla a la que eso también le aterrorizaba- Esperemos que todo salga bien. Me alegro de haberos conocido. Voy a seguir paseando por el tren.

-Adiós –se despidieron los dos chicos.

Niebla regresó con Draco y los otros dos chicos y les contó que había visto a Potter. En seguida el semblante de Malfoy cambió volviéndose más noble y orgulloso y se fue directo al compartimiento del joven Potter siguiendo las instrucciones de Niebla, dejando a la joven sola en el vagón. Niebla siguió jugando con su serpiente, y se repente una cabeza asomó por su vagón.

_-Tenía miedo de que estuvieras con tus amigos _–dijo Earen dejando sobre un asiento unos pasteles en forma de caldero –_Cómetelos, te sentarán bien._

_-Gracias __–_dijo Niebla cogiendo uno y mordiéndolo.

_- Bueno, yo me vuelvo con el maquinista. Deberías ponerte el uniforme, llegaremos dentro de poco._

_- ¿Donde nos vemos?_

_- En realidad los de primero van por un camino distinto._

_- Genial..._

_- Venga. Nos veremos en el banquete._

Earen le dio un beso y se fue.

Al poco de cambiarse volvieron los chicos y a los cinco minutos una voz dio el aviso de la llegada a la estación.

Bajaron del tren y pudieron ver una enorme figura que sujetaba un farol.

- ¡Primer año¡Los de primer año por aquí¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? Seguidme. Mirad bien por dónde pisáis.

Siguieron al hombre por un estrecho sendero

-En un segundo tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts.

Al doblar una esquina se produjo un fuerte ¡Ooooh! El camino acababa en la orilla de un lago donde esperaban varios botes.

-Venga subid a los botes. En grupos de cuatro máximo.

Niebla subió al bote con Draco al lado y los dos armarios detrás. La pitón de la chica, que seguía junto a su dueña miraba hacia atrás enseñando la lengua a Crabbe y Goyle, que intentaban mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella.

Los botes empezaron a moverse en silencio por el oscuro lago.

- ¡Agachad la cabeza!

Todos se agachaban al pasar por una cortina de hiedra que ocultaba la entrada de un túnel que los llevó directamente a un muelle bajo el castillo. Subieron las escaleras que conducían a la entrada.

- ¡Eh, tú¿No es ese tu sapo?- preguntó Hagrid mientras bajaban todos de los botes.

- ¡Trevor!

Neville cogió a su sapo, pero lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando pasó una chica con una pitón que le miraba fijamente.

* * *

Próximo capítulo..el número …..3¿A que no se lo esperaban? XD

Porfis dejen reviwers


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El sombrero seleccionador.**

En el recibidor les esperaba una mujer alta, de cabello negro y túnica esmeralda con rostro severo.

-Bien. Seguidme.

La mujer les guió hasta unas altas puertas que permanecían cerradas. Al otro lado se oía ruido. El resto de alumnos debía estar allí.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete empezará en breve, pero primero seréis seleccionados para una casa. Vuestra casa será vuestra familia durante vuestra estancia en Hogwarts. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vuestros logros sumarán puntos para vuestras casas, mientras que las infracciones harán que los pierdan. Bien. Seguidme.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron en fila de dos siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall. Les guió hasta quedar frente la mesa de profesores. Justo frente a ellos había un taburete de tres patas con un sombrero viejo encima.

Entonces los murmullos que había provocado la aparición de nuevos alumnos se apagó y una voz que parecía venir del sombrero habló:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver:_

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen parte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw._

_Si tienes la mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez a Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines. _

_¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque no las tenga)_

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. _

Todo el comedor aplaudió y cuando se hizo el silencio la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a los de primero:

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen –McGonagall miró su pergamino y gritó- ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó el sombrero.

-¡Black, Niebla!

Earen desde la mesa de los profesores miró como su hermana avanzaba con decisión al taburete y se sentaba en él. El sombrero también le tapó la cara y estuvo un rato en su cabeza.

Niebla pudo oír la voz del sombrero hablando en su cabeza.

- M...veamos... Veo ambición y ganas de superación... Ganas de trabajo… pero también mucho orgullo… veamos... te pondré en... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando el sombrero gritó el nombre de la casa, Earen aplaudió con ganas, aunque en verdad no sabía mucho acerca de ninguna de las cuatro casas por lo que no sabía cual era la mejor. Lo único que sabía era lo que el sombrero les había dicho y la verdad tampoco había aclarado mucho los pensamientos de Earen. Aún así Earen miró a su hermana sentarse en la mesa con los demás Slytherins y tuvo el presentimiento de que allí sería muy feliz. La selección siguió:

-¡Bones, Susan!

-HUFFLEPUFF –gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Ferry!

-RAVENCLAW

-¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!

-RAVENCLAW

-¡Brown, Lavander!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Bulstrode, Millicent!

-SLYTHERIN

-¡Crabbe, Vicent!

-SLYTHERIN

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-HUFFLEPUFF

-¡Finnigan, Seamus!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Granger, Hermione!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Goyle, Gregory!

-SLYTHERIN

-¡Neville Longbottom!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

El chico rubio con el que Niebla había estado en el tren se apresuró al taburete y se puso en sombrero sobre su peinada cabeza. El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó:

-SLYTHERIN

Draco se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó junto a Niebla, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Sabia que iba a estar en Slytherin.-Dijo orgulloso el chico.- Me alegro que tu también estés aquí, Niebla.

La Selección siguió:

-¡Parkinson, Pansy!

-SLYTHERIN

-¡Patil, Padma!

-RAVENCLAW

-¡Patil, Parvati!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Potter, Harry!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Turpin, Lisa!

-RAVENCLAW

-¡Weasley, Ronald!

-GRYFFINDOR

-¡Zabini, Blaise!

-SLYTHERIN

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Baratijas¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas Gracias!

- ¿A que ha venido eso?

La mayoría de alumnos de primero se extrañaron un poco, pero se les olvidó pronto el asunto, al ver una gran cantidad de comida frente a ellos. El ruido de cubiertos y conversaciones rápidamente llenó el comedor.

- Oye Niebla¿no es tu hermana la que está sentada al lado de Snape?

- Si Snape es el hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo graso, si.

- No deberías hablar así del profesor de pociones.

- Ho… ¿es esa la asignatura que da? Bueno, entonces creo que me caerá bien.

- Seguro que si. Yo lo conozco. Es amigo de mi padre. ¿Por cierto, tú hermana que asignatura va a dar?

- Historia de la magia.

- He oído que esa clase es un tostón...-comentó Goyle.

- Pues yo no lo creo- respondió Niebla ofendida.

-Burro.-Malfoy de dio un capón a Goyle.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Dumbledore se levantó.

-Bien, antes que nada debo recordarles que el Bosque Oscuro está prohibido para todos los alumnos, al igual que el pasillo del tercer piso, el del lado derecho. Por último presentarles a sus nuevos profesores: El profesor Quirrell, que se hará cargo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y la profesora Black, que ocupará el puesto del profesor Binns en Historia de la Magia.

Ahora antes de irnos a dormir, cantaremos la canción de Hogwarts. ¡Que cada uno escoja la melodía que más le guste!

Una larga tira dorada surgió de su varita formando la letra de la canción.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Enséñanos algo por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

Con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber;

Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Los últimos fueron los gemelos Weasley que cantaban con la melodía de una marcha fúnebre.

-Precioso. ¡Y ahora todo el mundo a la cama!

Volvió el alboroto al Gran Comedor, mientras los prefectos gritaban por encima del ruido para hacerse oír.

- ¡Los de Gryffindor por aquí!

- ¡Hufflepuff, seguidme!

Niebla y Draco siguieron a sus compañeros de casa. Recorrieron varios parillos, y bajaron por tres escaleras distintas. Cada vez hacia más frió. Llegaron a un corredor que solo tenía un cuadro. El prefecto se puso delante y dijo la contraseña

- Serpentis victis

El cuadro se movió a un lado dejando ver una estancia circular, con algunas mesas una chimenea y un par de sofás. Había una gran ventana y una luz verdosa alumbraba la sala. Parecía que estaban bajo el lago. Al fondo había dos puertas.

-Los chicos por la izquierda, las chicas por la derecha. Vuestras pertenencias ya están en vuestros dormitorios.

Niebla entró en su habitación. Tenía cinco camas. Se dirigió a la que estaba junto a la ventana. Su serpiente que había estado con ella toda la noche se deslizó por la cama y se enroscó en la parte baja de esta. Una chica de pelo negro la miró con desconfianza.

-Hola, Soy Pansy Parkinson... deberías encerrar a ese bicho...

-Solo encierro a Nami cuando hago viajes largos. No le gusta estar encerrada.

-Pues mas vale que no se meta en mi cama por la noche...

-Estas en Slytherin pero te asustan las serpientes… un poco irónico¿no?

Niebla se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Antes de dormirse decidió que iría a hablar con su hermana en el recreo del día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Niebla se sorprendió mucho en la hora del desayuno. Desayunaba tan tranquila al lado de Goyle y Draco cuando un montón de lechuzas entraron de repente llevando el correo, volando sobre las mesas y dejando caer los paquetes sobre sus dueños. Draco recibió una carta de sus padres que le daban la enhorabuena por ser de Slytherin y le mandaban una caja de ranas de chocolate. Snape, que era el jefe de la casa de Niebla, se levantó se su asiento al igual que la profesora McGonagall y se fue a repartir los horarios entre los alumnos. Snape les dio un horario pequeño en una hoja de color verde y con letras plateadas. Arriba de cada horario ponía el nombre del alumno en unas letras muy trabajadas.

-Black, Niebla –dijo Snape fulminando con la mirada a su nueva alumna.

-Gracias –dijo ésta al recoger su horario y mirar las clases que tenía. A primera hora tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y luego Transformaciones. No tenían Pociones ni Historia de la Magia hasta el viernes.

-Malfoy, Draco –dijo Snape y le entregó el horario con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Que horror de horario! –se quejó Draco con amargura fijando sus ojos grises en el papel verde- Quirrell es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, espero que sea buen profesor, a mi padre le preocupa mucho la educación que reciba en esta materia. En cuanto a McGonagall ella es la jefa de Gryffindor, espero que no nos perjudique mucho, he oído que es muy estricta.

El aula de Quirrell tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbantes, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento de haberlo librado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado su historia. Cuando salieron del aula, Draco estaba furioso.

-Es una broma – dijo muy alto- Ya verás cuando se lo diga a mi padre, va a ponerse furioso.

-Es solo una primera clase – dijo Niebla razonando- a lo mejor deberías darle otra oportunidad.

Pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a darle ninguna oportunidad a ninguno de sus profesores. Se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones, un aula grande del primer piso llena de extraños objetos que los alumnos tenían que transformar. Cuando la clase se sentó la profesora habló con su tono de voz estricto:

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

La profesora repartió a la clase cerillas que tenían que convertir en agujas. Draco miró su cerilla horrorizado, pero no tanto como Crabbe y Goyle que parecía que no habían entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que McGonagall les había explicado previamente. Niebla si que había entendido bastante lo que la profesora decía y al final de la clase con un par de intentos consiguió su objetivo y ganó un punto para Slytherin.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Crabbe ofendido cuando salían del aula.

-Tan solo tienes que concentrarte Vicent – dijo Niebla plasmando la evidencia en palabras.

-¿Hoy ya no tenemos más clases? .preguntó Goyle entusiasmado.

-Si, después de comer Herbología –contestó Draco -¿Te parece poco? Además nos han puesto un montón de trabajo estos dos…

-Yo me voy a ver a mi hermana – dijo Niebla viendo que Goyle iba a replicar a Draco.

Y se alejó de sus amigos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había hecho una estupidez, porque no sabía donde estaba el despacho de su hermana y tampoco conocía el lugar exacto de la Sala de Profesores. Dio vueltas esperando encontrar un cartel o algo que lo indicase pero no encontró nada. Iba a desistir y a volver a la sala común de Slytherin a dejar su maleta cuando se encontró con Earen que bajaba a la Sala de los profesores.

-¡Niebla! –Gritó Earen cuando vio a su hermana- ¿Qué tal estás¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?

-Muy bien¿y tu¿Tus clases?

-Bueno… no se, he estado un poco nerviosa, la verdad. Bueno, sube a mi despacho, perdona que todavía no te haya dicho nada, pero es que no tuve tiempo. Ayer por la noche me presentaron a todos los profesores y estuvimos hasta muy tarde en el despacho del director.

-¿Si¿Y que tal son los profesores? –preguntó Niebla curiosa.

-Bueno, todos mayores que yo –contestó Earen con sinceridad –Mi aula es esta.

Llegaron al cuarto piso. El aula de Historia de la Magia era realmente enorme. Tenía unos grandes ventanales y un montón de documentos antiguos colgados en las paredes, algunos de ellos ilegibles. Al fondo de la clase había una gran estantería llena de libros y pergaminos antiguos que casi nunca nadie consultaba. Fue detrás de la mesa de Earen y siguieron por un pasillo hasta una puerta de madera grande.

-Bienvenida a mi despacho – dijo Earen- No es gran cosa¿verdad? Todavía hay aquí cosas del antiguo profesor que estoy quitando y está lleno de polvo¡Fíjate en las ventanas! Casi no entra el sol.

Earen pasó el dedo por encima de un libro antiguo dejando sobre el lomo una marca.

-Es agradable – dijo Niebla- cuando lo hayas limpiado un poco estará mucho mejor.

-Gracias –contestó Earen riendo- ¡Siéntate! Siento no poder ofrecerte un te. Bueno, cuéntame tu primer día.

Niebla le contó a su hermana que escuchaba muy atenta su primer día de colegio, que todavía no había terminado. Cuando terminó su relato ya casi era la hora de comer.

-Será mejor que bajemos a comer – dijo Earen apartando de una patada un montón de pergaminos fechados de 1384 y llenos de anotaciones con una tinta roja que más bien parecía sangre– Ahora que ya sabes donde estoy ven siempre que quieras, me gustará hablar contigo. Por ahora no tengo amistad con ningún profesor, todos son un poco mayores aunque muy educados, y me gustará que me cuentes como te va. ¿Qué tal es tu amigo ese, el chico rubio?

-¿Draco? Muy simpático, pero sus amigos un poco torpes –confesó Niebla y le habló de Draco de Crabbe y Goyle haciendo reír a Earen cuando imitó las caras de los dos gorilas en Transformaciones.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, pero antes Earen le enseñó a Niebla donde estaba la sala de profesores para que si alguna vez no la encontraba en su despacho supiera donde buscarla. Al llegar al Comedor se separaron. Earen se fue a la mesa de los profesores donde se sentó con Flitwicht y McGonagall. Niebla por su parte, había descubierto en la mesa a Crabbe que masticaba con la boca abierta y daba un poco de asco.

-Hola Niebla –saludó Draco- ¿Qué tal con tu hermana?  
-Muy bien, gracias ¿Me pasas el puré?

-Me lo he terminado –confesó Goyle.

-Vaya… ¿Y que es lo que no te has comido?

Goyle puso un gesto bobo e intentó hablar con la boca llena sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Dejalo... ahora vuelvo.

Niebla se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la de al lado. Distinguió a los chicos que había conocido en el tren.

-Disculpad¿vais a tomar más puré? El bruto de Goyle no ha dejado nada...

Los gryffindors se miraron y Harry cogió el bol de puré.

- Si, puedes llevártelo.

- Gracias. ¿Os va bien todo?

- Si...

-Me alegro. Nos vemos en Herbología.

Cuando la chica se fue los gemelos Weasley se miraron extrañados.

- Es extraño que una Slytherin hable con los de Gryffindor...

-Bueno... es extranjera, seguramente no sabe nada sobre la rivalidad. -dijo Ron.

En la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Porque has ido a su mesa?- Preguntó entre enfadado y extrañado Draco.

- Porque ese gorila se comió todo el puré, y me apetecía. ¿Hay algún problema?

- Slytherin y Gryffindor nunca se han llevado bien.

- Ho, o sea que si fuera tradición el tercer día de clase tirarse por le acantilado, lo harías¿no?

- No…

-Entonces. Deberías tener más personalidad.

Niebla dejó el bol en el centro de la mesa, y enseguida que pudo Goyle se lo acabo.

Pasaron los días y llegó el primer viernes del curso.

Niebla estaba contenta. Tenían dos horas de pociones. Draco también parecía alegre, a pesar de compartir la clase con Gryffindor.

Después de pasar lista y dejar claro que no iba a permitir estúpidos movimientos de varita Snape decidió poner a prueba los conocimientos de Harry

-Potter. ¿Que obtendré si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

La mano de Hermione se levantó.

-No lo se señor...

Malfoy se reía en silencio, mientras Niebla se dedicaba a escribir en un trozo de pergamino.

-

M... la fama no lo es todo… Probemos otra vez... ¿Donde buscaría un bezoar?

La mano de Hermione se levantó aún más.

-No lo se profesor...

-Por lo que veo no ha abierto los libros Potter… Un último intento. ¿Cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione se levantó del asiento estirando el brazo.

- No lo se. Pero Hermione parece saberlo.

-¡Siéntate! –Gritó a Hermione- El asfódelo y ajenjo producen la poción somnífera conocida como Filtro de la Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y es el antídoto para la mayoría de venenos. Y el acónito y la luparia son la misma planta. Un punto menos para Gryffindor. Señorita Black¿se puede saber que está haciendo?

Snape le quitó el pergamino a Niebla. Estaba apuntado todo lo que había dicho el profesor.

-Muy bien... Veo que hay alguien que se interesa en la clase. Dos puntos para Slytherin. ¿A que esperáis los demás para a puntarlo todo?

Snape devolvió el pergamino a Niebla y se sentó tras su escritorio. Cuando acabaron de escribir les explicó que debían hacer.

Snape les puso en parejas para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando como pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpientes, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle y a Black que le había caído simpática. En ese momento estaba diciendo al resto de la clase que contemplara como Malfoy y Black habían cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos.

De repente, multitud de nubes de ácido humo verde y un fuerte chillido llenaron la mazmorra.

-¿Pero que debe haber hecho? –preguntó Niebla a Draco mirando el caldero de Neville mientras se subían a las sillas para evitar que el extraño líquido les agujereara los zapatos del uniforme. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer rápidamente la poción, por lo que los alumnos pudieron volver a tierra firme.

-¡Lleve a Longbottom a la enfermería! –ordenó Snape a un chico de Gryffindor. Snape se dirigió a Potter y le riñó por no haber advertido a Longbottom del daño que podía hacer con su poción y luego le quitó otro punto para Gryffindor.

Al salir del aula Draco y Niebla estaban muy contentos, especialmente Draco por haber visto como Snape se burlaba de la ignorancia de Potter. Niebla por su parte estaba contenta de haber conseguido hacer bien su poción y de haberse ganado la confianza de Snape, un profesor que decían que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable si no le caías en gracia. Y por si fuera poco, ambos habían conseguido un par de puntos para Slytherin.

-¡Lo único que puede hacer que esta sonrisa me desaparezca es la clase que tenemos ahora! –se lamentó Draco- ¡Historia de la magia! No suena nada bien.

Niebla miró enfadada a su amigo. Una vez en el aula la clase empezó con una breve introducción al estilo de las de McGonagall y Snape, aunque había que reconocer que Earen no daba ni mucho menos tanto miedo ni respeto como ellos. De hecho a la joven profesora se la veía un poco nerviosa y consultaba una gran cantidad de apuntes cada dos por tres. Al final de la clase, (en la que estudiaron los inicios de la magia en los pueblos celtas y los druidas griegos) Earen les encargó una redacción. Cuando la campana sonó los chicos se fueron corriendo animados y Earen se sentó en su escritorio abatida.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Niebla acercándose a su hermana.

-Pues no muy bien –Contestó Earen sincera cruzándose de brazos- No se si me gusta dar clases… me pongo un poco nerviosa y se me olvidan las cosas.

-Es tu primera semana, a mi me ha ido muy bien, me ha dado tiempo de tomar unos apuntes geniales –confesó Niebla.

-Gracias. Bueno ¿Qué tal tu primera semana¡Ya hace cinco días¿Eh?

-Muy bien.

-¿Qué tal las clases?

-Geniales, la mejor pociones

-¿En serio? Dicen que es muy difícil ganarse la confianza de Snape, de hecho a mí todavía ni me ha dirigido la palabra. Bueno si, para preguntarme si era pariente de un tal Serio o Sirio Black, parecía un poco enfadado. Pero le dije que no me sonaba y se fue tan rápido como vino… Un hombre extraño. Prefiero a Fliwitch que es muy divertido ¡si vieras los chistes de trolls que cuenta!

- Jajaja. Oye Earen... ¿Sabes cuando son las pruebas de Quidditch?

-Si, empiezan la semana que viene, pero los de primero no pueden ingresar en el equipo.

-¿Porque?

- Bueno, muchos no saben volar en escoba, así que el jueves empezáis las lecciones de vuelo. Creo que Slytherin iba a compartir clase con Gryffindor.

-Eso no es justo... ¡¡Yo se montar en escoba!!

- Lo se, pero las normas son las normas.

- M... En fin... al menos podré volar en escoba...

- Así me gusta, que veas la parte positiva. Oye¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo a Hogsmeade? Tienes la tarde libre¿no?

- Si... pero no sabía que los alumnos podían salir de Hogwarts.

- No pueden. Pero iré a hablar con el director. Parece bastante flexible. Y si dice que no, voy yo y traigo las bebidas aquí. En seguida vuelvo.

Mientras esperaba Niebla decidió hacer los deberes que les habían mandado. A sí tendría libre el fin de semana.

Tras quince minutos Earen volvió con una sonrisa.

-No puedes ir a Hogsmeade, pero tengo algo mejor.

En ese instante apareció un elfo con un par de cervezas de mantequilla y un plato de pastas.

-Gracias Firmeyn (por poner algo...) De todos modos ha empezado a diluviar... y andar por la calle ahora mismo es casi imposible.

- Si... la verdad aquí se está muy bien. A hora que ya no hay polvo y que está un poco más ordenado.

- Mmm... Aún me queda bastante por ordenar...

- Si quieres te ayudo.

- ¿Y los deberes?

-Casi lo he acabado. Solo me falta el párrafo con al conclusión final, y prefiero hacerlo más tarde.

-Pues manos a la obra.

Después de tres horas el despacho había cambiado radicalmente. Los papeles habían sido clasificados y guardados en un archivador, los libros colocados ordenadamente por temas en las estanterías y habían colgado unos cuantos cuadros en la pared.

Niebla hizo un movimiento de varita y consiguió transformar una vieja bola del mundo en un florero de madera un poco irregular.

- Aún no consigo transformar bien los objetos grandes...

-¿Hasta ahora que habéis transformado?

-Pues... un trozo de madera en pluma...

-¡¡Entonces ya sabes mucho!!

Earen agitó la varita y el jarrón de madera se convirtió en un delicado jarrón de cristal con unas flores naranjas dentro.

* * *

Porfis dejen reviwer, que no cuesta nada. El primer libro ya lo hemos acabado , por lo que pondremos un capitulo cada dos dias aprox; y estamos empezando con el segundo, pero si no le interesa a nadie dejaremos de publicar... 


End file.
